Destino
by danielita1999
Summary: Todos sabemos que Edma-sama es él quien administra el control de las almas, que pasaría si por una extraña razón el alma de Bulma la pone en un cuerpo sayayin y, en vez de nacer en la tierra nace en vegetasei ¿Su destino se entrelazara con el de Vegeta?¿Ella sería diferente a los demás sayayines?¿Que cambiaria con todos los guerreros Z?¿Qué le deparara el destino? [Reeditando] BXV
1. Comienzo de una nueva vida

**ACLARACIÓN:** los personajes de Dragón ball Z ¡No me pertenece!, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**ACLARACIÓN 2: **cuando aparezca esto [...] es cuando a pasado determinado tiempo.

Este fic es de universo alternativo ok.

La nota de autora estará al final del capítulo.

No los entretengo más, los dejo leer.

**Capitulo 1 **

**"Comienzo de una nueva vida"**

**By danielita1999**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO REEDITADO**

* * *

En el otro mundo donde iban las almas, se encontraban todos trabajando fervientemente, puesto que este día había una cantidad considerable de almas por atender, ya sea para enviarlas a su destino o, encontrarles un nuevo cuerpo para que inicien por primera vez en una vida.

En el despacho se encontraba un gran hombre, su piel era de un tono rosado, de su cabeza salían dos cuernos. Su porte era elegante, tenía traje de gala, al igual que unos cuantos trabajadores que también se encontraban ahí a su mando. El hombre era Edma-sama, el encargado de llevar las almas donde correspondiesen, en su gran escritorio posaban varios documentos donde marcaban la manera de vida de cualquier ser que hubiese muerto en el transcurso del día, el se encontraba un tanto atareado por tanto trabajo y se sentía un tanto decepcionado, puesto que habían más almas malvadas que puras.

—Señor Edma-sama, ya están listas las almas para que puedan enviarlas a su nuevo cuerpo—. Había dicho un hombrecito azul, a comparación del gran Edma-sama, este era de un tamaño considerablemente pequeño, de sus pequeños ojos posaban unos grandes anteojos cuadrados de color negro.

—Sí, ya lo sé. No ocupas recordármelo—. Contesto un poco irritado Edma, puesto que ya estaba suficientemente atareado con el trabajo que ya tenía—Dame la lista.

—Sí señor… aquí están las listas de las almas y cuerpos—. Le entrego dos listas grandes a su superior, Edma las tomo y las dejo en el escritorio. Tomo la primera lista y la empezó a ojear.

— ¿Por qué la lista de las almas está separada por dos partes?—. Cuando las había ojeado se percato que la gran lista donde estaban anotadas las almas, estaba dividida en dos, cosa que le confundió. Su vista se dirigió hacia su trabajador, que dio un respingo al notar la penetrante mirada de Edma.

—Es que señor… la lista numero uno de las almas, son las que hemos purificado y limpiado de maldad… en tanto la dos, son las nuevas almas puras que hay señor…—. Dijo un poco asustado. Edma vivió a dirigir la vista hacia los documentos que estaban frente a él.

—Mmm, bueno… entonces tenemos que empezar a trabajar, aun tenemos mucho qué hacer—. Dijo Edma resignado. Comenzó a trabajar, la lista uno tenía una cantidad considerablemente grande, cosa que para Edma no era un obstáculo para cumplir con su deber. Terminada la lista uno, observo la lista dos, donde permanecían grabadas las almas nuevas y que aun seguían puras de maldad.

—Señor, tiene que seguir con la lista dos—. Dijo el hombrecito que trabajaba para Edma. Para el trabajador era extraño ver a su superior pensativo, puesto que solo se encontraba así si hubiera algo que lo inquietara o algo que era importante y lo pensaba demasiado.

—Sí… he estado pensando y, en vez de poner esta alma en la tierra, será mejor ponerla en Vegetasei, pero, por ser un alma tan pura, hará un cambio muy drástico en ese planeta.

—Bueno, señor. Usted es el quién decide, pero para mi punto de vista, es un alma demasiado pura para ese planeta tan sanguinario, tiene demasiada maldad para un alma como esa—. Dijo su trabajador, mostrando claramente su preocupación hacia el alma.

—Lo sé. Pero, si pongo esta alma en ese planeta, hará un cambio muy drástico. En estos momentos ese planeta tiene problemas con otros y, si esta alma es llevada a ese lugar, puede ayudar. Aunque sean malvados, aún tienen derecho de cambiar antes de que mueran… es por eso que la pondré en Vegetasei—. Sentencio Edma, esa decisión era muy importante, y, más para el alma que tendría un diferente destino. Siguió hasta poder terminar su deber, después sus pequeños ayudantes hicieron sus deberes como poner las almas donde correspondiesen. Edma era la persona que decidía qué hacer con las almas, ya que, cualquier ser vivo que muriese del universo, terminaba en el otro mundo para ser llevadas al paraíso o al infierno; pero, si un alma tenía un grado de maldad les purificaban su alma, pero si eran unos guerreros que llegaban al otro mundo sin ser despojados de su cuerpo, ellos mismos se lo quitaban para que estuviesen en condiciones de purificar su alma, si fuesen malvados obviamente. Después de todo ese procedimiento, buscaban un cuerpo que pudiese estar con el alma en uno. Pero, aun así, cada alma amoldaba su cuerpo haciendo cambios drásticos en la apariencia, e incluso eran designadas si serian hombre o mujer. Pero, depende de lo pura e inocente sea el alma, eso la conllevaría a su belleza en el nuevo cuerpo que se les sería asignado y, aun así; el alma no podría ir directamente a su cuerpo, eso tenía que llevar tiempo para que pudiese tener una vida normal. Como cualquier ser vivo, tenían que nacer de la misma manera, depende de su especie. Cada criatura que tendría que nacer, tenía que aportar algo, ya fuese malo o bueno para la vida.

[...]

Ya avían pasado 10 meses desde que Edma-sama había acomodado las almas y, aunque siempre llegaban almas nuevas. Cada una tiene un propósito y un destino que marcar. La mayoría de almas ya habían nacido con su nuevo cuerpo y en su nuevo planeta, oh algunas que apenas iban a vivir por primera vez y saber lo que es tener una vida. Ahora ya tenían una vida y, depende del planeta que se encontraran es la forma de vida que tendrían y llevarían, pero había un alma... ahora más bien una persona, que marcaria el destino de millones y millones de vidas.

En el universo oscuro e infinito, se encontraba un planeta llamado Vegetasei, un planeta en abundancia de plantas y animales de diferentes razas y tamaños. Pero una raza que no es escasa de fuerza e inteligencia se llama saiyajin, la raza más poderosa del universo, aunque no las más inteligente; pero avanzados en tecnología gracias a otras razas. Los saiyajines se dedicaban a purgar planetas, saqueaban las cosas que necesitaban y se abastecían de materiales primas, y después vendían los planetas para ganar dinero, pero los saiyajines eran controlados por un ser malvado y sanguinario, que se divertía con el sufrimiento y la desgracia de las demás personas, le gustaba el caos, la destrucción, la muerte y la sangre, su mirada reflejaba maldad pura, pero era más bien conocido como: Freezer, el emperador del universo. Pero, con el paso de los años, los saiyajines han aumentado considerablemente su nivel de pelea y, Freezer se ha visto en la penosa necesidad de vigilarlos, para que no se salgan de control ni de sus manos, eso hacía que Freezer visitara constantemente el planeta Vegetasei y, aunque Freezer sea el emperador del universo, los saiyajines eran fieles a solo una persona: a su rey, al rey Vegeta.

Dentro de las instalaciones del cuartel en el planeta Vegetasei, en una habitación se encontraban saiyajines. En el cuarto, se encontraban bebes saiyajines recién nacidos, unos eran escaneados para ver el nivel de pelea con el cual nacieron. Pero, en una esquina cerca de una incubadora, se encontraban barios saiyajines, uno de ellos el mismísimo rey Vegeta, en total eran cinco, una mujer y cuatro hombres.

—Bueno mujer. Como nunca has sido ninguna traición en la raza saiyajin, y has sido capaz y eficiente en las misiones que se te han encomendado, cumpliré con lo que creo que deseas, dejaré que tu hija viva—. Dijo el rey Vegeta con una voz pasible y decidida.

—Gracias majestad, ella es un orgullo para mí—. Le contesto la mujer saiyajin que se encontraba en la habitación, hizo una reverencia a su rey mientras agachaba la mirada al suelo y suspiraba aliviada.

—Pero, si la dejo en este planeta, Freezer no tardara en saber de su existencia, Freezer la exterminaría sin importarle lo más mínimo si es una súper dotada en fuerza. Ella es una de las más fuertes que han nacido y, es por eso que creo conveniente que viva. Aunque lo deshonroso de esta niña, es que sus padres sean de tercera clase. Y, lo más inquietante en esto, es su apariencia. Nunca había nacido un saiyajin con cabellera azulada al igual que sus ojos. Eso incluso llamaría más la atención de Freezer. Es por eso que he tomado la decisión de desterrarla de este planeta. Es solo tu decisión, he dicho que no la mataría, pero no podría garantizarle la vida cuando Freezer visita más constantemente el planeta. Es momento de que decidas mujer—. Le explico el rey Vegeta tajante inquietando a la mujer saiyajin.

— Gracias majestad. Supuse que diría eso, es por eso que me he tomado el tiempo de investigar planetas. Quisiera que la enviaran a un planeta donde se parezcan físicamente a nosotros, para que no haya ningún problema e inconveniente en su estancia—.Le pidió la mujer en un tono apenas audible.

— ¿Y, sabes donde esta ese planeta?—. Le pregunto el rey, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el entrecejo.

—Sí señor. Es en el planeta tierra, en ese planeta se parecen mucho a nosotros, pero excepción que no tienen cola y carecen de habilidades físicas, sería un planeta perfecto en el cual podría estar—. Le contesto la mujer.

—De acuerdo, si no me equivoco en ese planeta hay terrícolas. Está bien. Tienes suerte de que Freezer no se haya enterado de ella aún, sino, la hubiera eliminado. Así que yo haré que no se entere que existe ni se dé cuenta a donde va a ir. Y, por cierto ¿Cómo está registrada la criatura para borrar historial?—. Pregunto el rey con semblante serio.

—Se llama, Nadsumi Yumiko, señor—. Le hizo saber la mujer con un tono de orgullo.

—Hump, es mejor que se valla cuanto antes...si no, después correrá más peligro y, no podre hacer nada para ayudarte mujer—. Sentencio el rey, retirándose junto con sus dos _guarda espaldas, _dejando a los padres de la bebe sayan.

—Nazomi, es mejor que nos vallamos cuanto antes, sino, nuestra hija pagara el precio—.Le dijo el hombre saiyajin a la mujer.

—Ya lo sé Hikaru. Es mejor que nos vallamos, es una suerte que el rey nos ayudara—. Sentencio la mujer. Ella era alta, delgada, con su cuerpo muy voluminoso, pelo largo hasta la cintura lacio y negro al igual que los ojos, retirándose seguida de Hikaru. Dejando a la bebe junto con otros hombres que se la llevaban para enviarla al planeta tierra.

Continuará…

* * *

**N.A:** Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió y lo he estado haciendo desde hace semanas, ya sé que es una idea muy loca pero me gusta, ya que será muy diferente a las demás, espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic, recuerden los personajes que aparezcan y no sean de dragón ball z, esos son míos ok, gracias por leer.

¿Ya se dan una idea de quién es Nadsumi Yumiko?

¿Qué pasara?

Ok nos leemos ...


	2. nuevos amigos

**N.A:** siento lo de la tardanza de verdad, discúlpenme es que tengo asuntos que hacer ya que muy pronto entro a la secundaria (y aparte problemas con mis amigas T.T ni siquiera me quieren hablar y no sé porque, dicen que las remplace y me siento muy deprimida) y bueno, pero ya está el capi, y bueno creo que en el primer capítulo tuvieron dudas, pero en este se explica un poco, sobre lo de Bulma, ¿Qué por que Freezer la quiere matar? Y esas cosas, no se explicara exactamente bien, pero si un poco para que le vallan entendiendo ok, porque si les escribo todo de un jalón después ya no tendrá suspenso, gracias a los que me dejaron review, les agradezco por dejar su opinión espero que sigan leyendo jiji, además este capítulo es más largo que el otro, espero que así les guste.

**ACLARACION:** Los personajes de dragón ball Z ¡No me pertenecen! Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**ACLARACION 2: **cuando aparezca […] es porque ha pasado determinado tiempo.

Y cuando aparezca **(…)**es cambio de escenario.

Cuando este _"así"_ son pensamientos.

si ven una falta de ortografía díganme ok para corregir.

Ok no los entretengo mas los dejo leer.

**Capitulo 2**

"**Nuevos amigos"**

**By danielita1999**

* * *

**"CAPÍTULO REEDITADO"**

* * *

En cuanto los sayan Nazomi y Hikaru se fueron, dos saiyajines robustos de piel canela se quedaron con la pequeña bebé sayan. Por órdenes del rey, tenían que enviarla al planeta tierra, pues, es donde fue desterrada esa criatura de ojos y cabellera azulada.

—Esta cría tiene suerte—. Dijo uno de los saiyajines que se había quedado para cumplir con la encomienda del rey, pes, tenían que enviarla cuanto antes a ese planeta.

—Sí—contestó el otro saiyano en un tono muy audible—. Pensé que el rey Vegeta la entregaría a Freezer, tal vez esta cría le traiga viejos recuerdos. El rey ya no es el mismo de antes—. Concluyó mirando a la pequeña que yacía tendida en la incubadora, que, dormía plácidamente mostrando un rostro tan angelical y pacifico.

—Bueno, sólo unos cuantos saiyajines sabemos la verdad, es una suerte que la hayan enviado al planeta tierra. Además, no estamos seguros si Freezer la eliminaría porque haya nacido con un nivel muy alto de pelea, calcularía unas 900 unidades. Además, también el pelo y los ojos son muy inusuales.

—No lo sabemos…, Freezer sabe perfectamente que si dos saiyajines de un nivel alto se aparean, su descendencia saldría con un nivel mayor. No sabemos lo que él sería capaz de hacer; si esta cría nació con ese poder, no me imagino cómo sería si entrenara. Además, ella naco muy "exótica" si se podría considerar así. La única sayan que nació con ojos de color distinto fue la reina, incluso esta cría nació con el pelo azul…, Freezer sólo por diversión jugaría con esta cría y, supongo-

— Sí lo sé. Ya sé que tan retorcida es su mente y, ya me imagino cuantas cosas haría. Pero bueno. Es mejor que la enviemos cuanto antes—. Dijo el saiyano, tomando a la pequeña, mientras la examinaba para que no tuviese alguna enfermedad u otras cosas que la dañen. Le puso unas vacunas, las cuales eran fundamentales para que no pescase alguna toxina que dañase su cuerpo. Se la entrego a él otro sayan, este se fue a otro cuarto donde había demasiadas naves esféricas. La introdujo a una, poniendo las coordenadas al planeta tierra. El saiyajin sentía que tarde o temprano, Freezer se enteraría de la existencia de la pequeña, pero al menos, no sabría en qué planeta fue a caer.

[…]

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que enviaron a la pequeña sayan al planeta tierra. Su destino, no tardo en encontrarlo, pues, la nave en la cual yacía la bebé sayan, estaba a punto de aterrizar en un bello planeta, que, a la vista se veía casi completamente azul. Por la ventana que estaba colocada en la nave, se veía más claramente el planeta tierra. Sin demorase algún minuto más, la nave aterrizo, provocando en la superficie terrestre, un gran i sonoro estruendo. La nave donde permanecía la bebé, había aterrizado en unas montañas. La nave se abrió y se podría visualizar a una pequeña bebe de cabellos y ojos azules, tez tan blanca cual nieve.

Pero, detrás se podía visualizar que se retorcía una alargada colita azulada de mono, cual no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

**(…)**

— ¿Pero qué ha sido eso?..., es mejor que vallamos averiguar, ¿Verdad, pequeña?—dijo un hombre muy grande, que tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé de tan solo un año, pues, eso es de lo que se calculaba esa jovencita. Sin más el hombre camino en dirección donde se escucho el sonido. Tardo unos diez minutos en llegar. Había un cráter y dentro de él se veía algo redondo—.Mmm…, pues no sé qué sea, es mejor que nos vallamos, porq-

Antes de que el hombre terminase de emitir todas las palabras, se escuchó un agonizante llanto.

— ¿Qué… quién está llorando?— Se preguntó el hombre ha sí mismo, yendo dónde, al parecer, lloraba alguien. Tras de unos arbustos se escuchaba un llanto que no paraba ni por un segundo—. ¡¿Qué?!—. Exclamó sorprendido el hombre, su rostro era todo un poema, estaba tan sorprendido que unos cuantos segundos se quedo inerte en el sitio—Pero si es una bebé… ¿Qué hace aquí sola? ¿Dónde estarán sus padres?— seguía preguntándose el hombre, descolocado de la impresión—. No te puedo dejar sola… te puede pasar algo— dijo el hombre mientras tomaba a la bebé del brazo izquierdo, pues, del brazo derecho portaba a su hija de azabache cabello— Bueno, si tus padres te dejaron aquí, es porque no se pueden encargar de ti. Te llevare con nosotros, así le puedes hacer compañía a la pequeña Milk—. Le dijo a la pequeña sonriéndole y, ésta paró de llorar y empezó a reír— Eres una bebe adorable, aunque no sé por qué tienes una cola de mono, es muy extraño. Pero bueno. Nos tenemos que ir, ya es tarde— Dijo el hombre llevándose a la pequeña a su hogar.

[…]

Ya habían pasado quince años desde que enviaron a la pequeña sayan al planeta tierra. Ahora ella tenía un hogar en el cuál le brindaban un techo, comida y sobre todo amistad y amor. Ella estaba viviendo con su mejor amiga y el padre de esta. Pero ella les decía hermana y papa; aunque no lo fueran realmente, para ella lo eran. Y estos le habían brindado una oportunidad de vivir. Pero vivir no era solamente seguir respirando o seguir en éste mundo. Si solamente era eso; es cómo estar muerta en vida. Vivir era estar con seres que la quieran, una familia, amigos, con personas que la comprendan. Le dijeron que la vida era una oportunidad la cuál aprovechar y disfrutar. Pero que la vida tenía obstáculos los cuales tendría que afrontar. Que tenía que caer, pero con las caídas aprendería a seguir adelante, sin que los errores se volvieran a repetir. Que la vida tendría tristezas y felicidades, las tristezas las cuales superar y las felicidades las cuales gozar, que ahora tendría una vida feliz con seres que la quieran y la necesiten..., una vida en la cual tendría un propósito que cumplir con ayuda de sus amigos y "_familiares"._

Se había despertado una linda joven, fijó su mirada celeste por la ventana. Era un hermoso día, y cada día que pasaba le daba gracias a Kamisama de que la hayan puesto en el camino de esas dos personas, le daba gracias de que tuviera una vida cómo ésta. Siempre se arriesgaba en nuevas aventuras con su amiga Milk, aunque siempre el señor Ox Satán se preocupaba mucho por ellas, y por esa razón las enseño a qué se cuidaran por su propia cuenta. Les enseño lo básico de las artes marciales... aprender a luchar, pero, la peliazul no era muy buena en eso.

—Bulma ¿Puedo pasar?—. Se escuchó una voz femenina.

—Claro Milk. Pasa—. Contestó Bulma, pues, ese era el nombre que portaba la joven de cabellera azulada. Empezó ha estirarse y levantándose. Tenía una piyama, que consistía en un short muy corto y un top, los dos de color rosa.

—Ya es hora de levantarnos. Recuerda que prometiste que entrenaríamos fuera de aquí y, que conseguiríamos a un maestro que nos enseñe técnicas—. Le dijo Milk. Le sonrió. Ella también tenía su piyama que consistía en un blusón corto que le llegaba a mitad de la pierna de color morado.

—Sí, lo sé Milk. No me lo tienes que recordar, ya sé que te lo prometí y, lo cumpliré—. le contesto Bulma con una gran sonrisa, fue a su armario, escogió y se empezó a vestir con unos pantalones rojos ajustados. En un pie lo tenía corto como un short y en el otro pie largo, tenía una abertura atrás para que saliera su cola. Escogió unas botas de color negras y una blusa blanca con una manga larga y una corta muy ajustada, ya poniéndose su vestuario se dirigió con Milk. Ella estaba sentada en la cama— ¿Y tú que te vas a poner?... Me estas apresurando y tu aún no estás lista— le recrimino Bulma—, anda arréglate, yo me iré hacer el desayuno ¿De acuerdo?.

—Está bien, me arreglare rápido... ¿No te recogerás el pelo?—Preguntó Milk cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh tienes razón, me lo recogeré—. Dijo Bulma. El pelo lo tenía un poco más debajo de los hombros. Fue al tocador y se lo agarro en una coleta y después se la trenzo, no tardo y se dirigió a la cocina. Bulma, Milk y Ox Satán vivían en una cabaña, cerca de las montañas donde Ox Satán tenía su castillo. Desde que se incendio el castillo y fue cubierto por las llamas no habían vuelto a vivir ahí y, ahora se alojaban en una pequeña cabaña en las montañas.

Bulma empezó hacer el desayuno, Milk llego ya lista con su kimono de color morado, su pelo lo tenía agarrado en una coleta baja. Terminaron de hacer el desayuno juntas, el exquisito aroma no evito llegar a cierta persona, que, no tardo en llegar a la cocina.

—Pero que delicioso huele niñas—. Dijo Ox Satán sentándose en la mesa.

— Bueno, no soy tan buena en la cocina cómo Milk, ella es muy buena en eso de la cocinar—. Dijo Bulma sirviendo el desayuno y Milk poniendo los platos en la mesa.

—jajá, eso es verdad, pero debes ser buena en algo. Además las dos son "buenas" en las artes marciales— dijo Ox Satán riendo y agarrándose la barriga—. Aún me acuerdo cuándo te encontré... no savia que nombre ponerte-

**_Flashback_**

_Tok…tok…_

_Sonó que tocaban la puerta del castillo de Ox Satán._

— _¿Hum?... ¿Quién podrá ser?—. Dijo Ox Satán para sí mismo, dejando a las dos pequeñas que jugaban. Se fue rápido abrir la puerta— ¡Yositaku!, ya tenía tiempo sin verte... ¡pasa!—. Dijo llevándolo a la sala. _

—_Sí, yo también Ox Satán... ¿Qué?..., No sabía que tenías dos hijas—. Dijo Yositaku, un hombre alto, fornido, con pelo corto de color negro, ojos muy grandes de color marrón y tez morena. Se acerco a las pequeñas mirándolas— Además... ¿Una tiene cola de mono?-_

—_Sí. No sé por qué la tiene. La niña de pelo azul no es mi hija. La otra sí. Es que a la pequeña la encontré en el bosque sola y, he decidido encargarme de ella. Aunque no se qué nombre ponerle, ya llevo una semana y media cuidándola, y no he decidido... ¿Qué nombre le pondría?—. Dijo Ox Satán, sentándose en el sillón. _

—_Bueno, hay muchos nombres de niñas que puedes ponerle cómo: Kaori, Aiko, Rayco, Bulma, Nora-_

— _¿Qué tal si le pongo Bulma?-_

—_Suena bien. Le queda ese nombre… y, de veras… a lo que vine. Vine porque quería que practicáramos artes marciales, aunque te digo que ya soy mejor que tu—.Dijo lo último en tono burlón. _

— _De acuerdo, le diré a una sirvienta que cuide a Milk y ha Bulma-_

**_Fin del Flashback._**

—Y bueno, sí no hubiera sido por Yositaku, no hubiera escogido ese nombre—. Dijo Ox Satán, terminando de almorzar.

— Al menos me escogieron un lindo nombre. Bueno, ya terminamos, Milk tenemos que irnos— decía Bulma. Levantándose de la silla seguida de Milk.

—Se cuidan niñas, vengan pronto—. Dijo Ox Satán, mientras que veía como Bulma y Milk se iban.

—…sí, claro…—. Dijo Bulma sudando frio, ya que Ox Satán no sabía el plan de estas dos. Sin más Bulma y Milk se fueron enseguida para que Ox Satán no notara su nerviosismo.

—De acuerdo ¿Por dónde empezamos Milk?—. Preguntó Bulma, mientras la dos caminaban hacía el bosque.

—Mmm, no lo sé… que te parece si vamos a algún pueblo y preguntamos a las personas sobre un maestro de artes marciales, ó, solamente una persona que sepa de técnicas—. Dijo Milk muy feliz y juntando su manos.

—Está bien, pero si tenemos que ir a algún pueblo, tenemos que usar las motos— Dijo Bulma sacando dos capsulas y abriéndolas. De ellas salieron dos motocicletas, una roja y una morada, Milk tomó la morada y Bulma la roja. Las dos se subieron y arrancaron a un pueblo cercano.

**(…)**

— ¡HOLA! ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ? ¡HOLA!… Mmm al parecer no hay nadie aquí Milk—. Decía Bulma mientras caminaba y contemplaba las casas. Al parecer no estaban vacías ya que Bulma vio asomarse a una persona por la ventana. Pero enseguida se escondió, como si estuvieran huyendo de algo, horrorizados y con mucho miedo. Bulma se extraño, pero después ya no le dio mucha importancia y siguió el camino junto a Milk, que está aún no se percataba lo que vio Bulma.

—Mmm, al parecer no hay nadie… ¡mira hay alguien parado por allá!—. Dijo Milk, mientras las dos corrían en dirección donde alguien estaba recargado en la pared— Hola mi nombre es Milk, este… ¿Sabes por qué no hay nadie aquí?-

—"_Hay pero que sexys están estas chicas, hay tal vez a estas me las lleve, mira que lindas están"_—. Pensaba el sujeto.

—_" Que extraño... Mmm, tal vez sea un nuevo amigo"_—. Pensó Bulma mirando al sujeto que estaba a punto de responder.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y como verán tengo que hacer que los amigos y los guerreros Z se conozcan (solo algunos) ¿Por qué? Este como es un UA será muy diferente la historia, y bueno pienso no hacer tan apresurado el acercamiento de Bulma y Vegeta, (para que haya más emoción XD) jiji gracias a _**Luis Carlos, juniver,**_ _**valitassjmissotaku y BULMA **_gracias por comentar, espero que lean este capi BESOS :3.

Ok nos leemos…

Continuará...


	3. Ladrón del desierto y el Maestro Roshi

_Antes que nada, me quiero disculpar por la pequeña… perdón, si lo sé, fue una GRAN tardanza jeje, (meses) enserio discúlpenme jeje, pero no se preocupen que tengo pensado actualizar cada semana, y no les puedo decir que fue por lo de mis amigas, no, claro que no, pero es que se me había cortado la inspiración además de que se había acabado el primer bimestre y los exámenes, proyectos, trabajos etc. La verdad que era una lata y no me daba tiempo a que me llegara de nuevo la inspiración, jeje pero bueno, como ya acabo, e descansado lo suficiente y he podido actualizar, gracias a los que dejan review, así que sin más los dejo con este nuevo capítulo nos vemos más abajo ok…_

**ACLARACIÓN: **cuando aparezca **(…) **es cambio de escenario. Ok creo que eso es todo.

**Capitulo 3**

"** Ladrón del desierto y el Maestro Roshi"**

**By danielita1999**

_ Bueno chicas, es que verán hay un monstruo aquí… si, y pueden estar en peligro, ¿Por qué mejor no van a mi casa?, hay estarán seguras_ les dijo el sujeto que habían encontrado Bulma y Milk por el pueblo.

_mmmm no, lo siento, pero necesitamos partir ya… si no se nos ara tarde, así que mejor buscamos a alguien más que nos pueda dar la información que buscamos_ le dijo Bulma sonriendo junto a Milk, las dos se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon para ver quien más les daba información.

_oye, Bulma ¿Por qué dijo que hay un monstruo ese puerquito? ¿He? _ pregunto Milk dudosa.

_mmm pues bien no lo s…_no termino de decir Bulma ya que se escucharon grandes pisadas… como las de un monstruo enorme.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_

_no lo sé… mira ¿Quién es ese mastodonte rojo?_ pregunto Bulma mientras se le caía una gota por la sien.

_ OIGAN CHICAS, A USTEDES ME LAS LLEVARE ASÍ QUE NO SE PONGAN DURAS Y NOS VAMOS JAJAJA_ dijo un _monstruo_ muy grande y rojo, con traje y cuernos.

_jajajaja, no me agás reír… ¿tu nos llevaras a donde? ¿He?_ le pregunto Bulma, nada asustada por la apariencia del_ monstruo_.

_JAJA PUES PARA MÍ CASA LINDA, USTEDES SERAN MIS MUJERES_ sentencio el monstruo.

_ Jajajaja pues que gracioso eres jajajaja, no lo conseguirás mastodonte_ dijo Bulma con dificultad, con grandes carcajadas junto con Milk.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto mientras se le caía una gota por la sien.

Así sin más Bulma y Milk se dieron media vuelta aun con grandes carcajadas, las dos no se lo podían creer… ese creía que les ganaría y a las dos juntas. Eso sí que no.

Pero antes de que dieran unos pasos más, el gigante se lanzo e iba atraparlas pero las dos se dieron cuenta y brincaron. Milk tuvo un poco mas de dificultad, pero después se enojo y le dio una patada en el estomago. El monstruo se sostuvo la barriga… pero en eso….

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero…. Como es que le ha pasado eso?_ dijo Milk asustada, mientras que al monstruo que golpeo se convirtió en…. El puerquito.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Pero? ¿No es al quien acabábamos de ver Bulma?_ pregunto Milk acercándose al pequeño cerdito_ perdón, no medí mi fuerza, lo lamento de verdad_ dijo Milk mientras ayudaba al cerdito a levantarse.

_oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso te puedes convertir en esa cosa roja?_ pregunto Bulma acercándose a Milk y al cerdo_ además, no ves que estamos ocupadas… y ¿Cómo te llamabas?

_ es que… bueno… no te puedo decir. Si y me llamo Oolong_ respondió Oolong a las preguntas de Bulma, un cerdito pequeño con un traje verde con una boina del mismo color, su piel color rosa bajo.

_mmm ya veo… entonces tú te llamas Oolong… pues mi nombre es Bulma y ella es Milk, mucho gusto_ saludo Bulma presentando a Milk aun que ella ya lo avía dicho antes.

_ ¿Y porque han venido aquí? Aquí había un monstruo, unas señoritas tan guapas no tienen que andar por estos lados…

_pero según el monstruo eras tú _ dijo Milk en tono burlón_ y yo no te veo nada de monstruo.

_es verdad jajaja_ la apoyo Bulma_ bueno, tal vez tu conozcas a alguien que sepa de artes marciales… alguien que sea bueno ¿Sabes…de alguien?

_mmm ¿alguien que sepa de artes marciales? ¿Y que sea bueno?_ dijo Oolong pensando_ pues solo hay alguien que conozco… pero sería imposible…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Imposible? Dime quien es y donde encontrarlo_ decía Bulma desesperada.

_pues, se llama Muten Roshi… pero es que no sé exactamente en donde vive, se dice que vive en una isla pero…

_si y tu nos llevaras_ sentencio Bulma muy desidita_ si, ese Muten Roshi nos tiene que entrenar, ¿verdad Milk?

_claro que si_ dijo Milk mientras abrazaba a Bulma.

_oye Bulma, ese nombre se me ase conocido, creo que lo he escuchado en alguna otra parte_ le dijo Milk, un poco confundida.

_ ¿enserio?..._

_oigan quien dijo que yo las ayudaría_ dijo de repente el cerdito, interrumpiendo a las dos chicas.

_pues yo tontito jiji_ le dijo Bulma riendo un poco, al igual que Milk.

_ ¿Qué? Pero yo no he dicho que las llevaría, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer_ dijo el cerdito cruzando los brazos.

__oigan, con que ese era quien se llevo a nuestras niñas__ grito de repente un aldeano provocando que el cerdito temblara_ _¡hay que ir por él y darle una paliza_!_ seguía gritando el aldeano junto con otros más que salían.

_de acuerdo, de acuerdo yo les ayudare pero sáquenme de aquí…_

_trato hecho jiji…Milk hay que irnos_ dijo Bulma mientras sacaba de nuevo sus capsulas y las abría, salieron las motos y se subían en ellas, Oolong se subió con Bulma y Milk sola y sin más las dos arrancaron para que los aldeanos no las alcanzaran.

_ahora ¿Asía donde Oolong?_ le pregunto Bulma mientras seguía conduciendo la moto, y alejándose de la aldea. Algo iba a cambiar, de eso estaba segura, algo nuevo que no solo sería algo distinto en su vida, sino también de los seres que la rodeaban… de las personas que quería. Solo esperaba… que fueran para bien… este presentimiento que ella sentía… algo que pasaría, pero no estaba segura si cambiarían las cosas por algo aun mejor.

_mmm, pues solo sigue derecho, seguro y encontraremos una playa, y de ahí preguntaremos a alguien que sepa_ no tardo en contestar Oolong un poco malhumorado. El no quería ir, tenia cosas _muy_ importantes que hacer. Solo que esperaría a que las chicas se distrajeran y escapar, aunque fueran lindas tenía asuntos más _importantes_ que atender.

Mientras seguían conduciendo, cada quien estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Milk quien estaba súper emocionada por tener a un buen maestro, quien podría enseñarla. Las artes marciales no era algo que se usara en mujeres, la mayoría eran hombres musculosos o personas que solamente las usaban por su propia conveniencia, unos usaban las artes marciales para su propio beneficio y eso era algo que… seguro ella no haría. Oolong quien seguro estaba ideando un plan de huida, esas chicas eran realmente hermosas, pero seguro serian igual o peor que las otras, además, el tenia sus asuntos que atender y no preocuparse por las demás personas… dios, nunca andaba de buena gente, este no sería la excepción.

Y una chica, que no solo le importaba estar pensando en lo que haría, si no lo que pasaría… las consecuencias de sus actos, estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, y obviamente poniendo atención en donde tenía que conducir, pero… seguro que estaría pensando en el pro y en contra. Seguro si no aparecía en su casa con Milk el señor Ox Satán estaría muy preocupado por sus pequeñas, y seguro que iría a buscarlas, pero por otro caso ellas mejorarían en sus habilidades en las artes marciales, tal vez ella era fuerte pero… no sabía exactamente como luchar, sabia dar golpes, patadas, jalones de orejas y de pelo pero… por dios, no sabía nada de estrategias, en eso si que era un osco, no solo quería aprender las artes marciales, si le llamaban un poco la atención, pero no tanto como la tecnología, la mecánica eso si que la enloquecía, pero… ya se lo ha prometido a Milk, y eso si… no faltaría en su promesa.

Los tres seguían en su mismo curso, pasaban por lugares con pocas civilizaciones. No tardaron y estaban pasando por un desierto un poco grande aunque no lo suficiente para no saber en qué dirección iban. Mientras seguían conduciendo…

_oye Bulma… tengo que ir al baño_ dijo de repente Milk parando la motocicleta y bajándose de ella.

_mmm, de acuerdo, yo también tengo que ir_ dijo por igual Bulma quien también se detuvo junto a Milk, por igual ella se bajo y no tardo en hacerlo Oolong.

_oigan chicas yo también tengo que ir_ dijo de repente Oolong con una mirada pervertida si se podría decir así, mientras que Milk y Bulma ni se inmutaban por ese acto que asía ese cerdito.

_no, cloro que no, tú te quedas a cuidar las motocicletas mientras nosotras vamos ¿he?_ dijo Bulma poniendo los brazos en jarra y yéndose algún lado donde hicieran sus necesidades, obvio que no lo aíran a la intemperie, Bulma siempre cargaba con lo necesario para viajar algún lugar lejos, así que trajo una capsula donde tenía un baño portátil.

Pero por otro lado Oolong se sentía tan… de mala suerte, obvio que iría para espiarlas, antes tendría que verlas en paños menores antes de irse ¿no? Vamos, aun que sea un cerdito _simpático,_ es un _hombre_ ¿no? Pero antes de que siguiera con esos pensamientos sintió que se dirigía alguien asía el…

Volteó su vista a la izquierda… pero no había nadie, solo polvo levantado en el suelo… Ya ni siquiera le dieron ganas de ir y espiar a las chicas, estaban en un desierto, seguro y abría muchos peligros… pero el solo se imaginaba a las chicas sin sus bragas y le salía una gotita de sangre en la nariz, mientras se le salían unas cuantas lagrimas; que mala suerte, y más porque no las podría ver.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y llegaron Bulma y Milk al lugar… a Oolong se le notaba un poco molesto, cosa que no notaron las chicas y enseguida emprendieron su viaje de nuevo.

**(…)**

_vamos yamcha, tranquilo… solo son dos chicas, no es para tanto_

_pero Puar… ¡sabes que las chicas son mi debilidad!... además, ¡son tan bellas!..._ decía Yamcha, un chico apuesto de pelo largo y negro, unos ojos azabaches muy profundos y bellos.

_Yamcha, son solo chicas… ¿No íbamos a robarles las motocicletas?..._ pregunto el pequeño animalito azul flotante.

_es verdad… se las íbamos a robar…tenemos que ir i quitárselas, sin que ellos se enteren, no quiero toparme frente a ellas…_ decía el pelinegro mientras se paraba y tomaban su transporte y seguían a las chicas. El era muy tímido, y siempre se ponía demasiado nervioso y se encontraba frente a una, así que no se arriesgaría, solo tomaría las motos cuando estuvieran con la guardia baja.

**(…)**

Bulma, Milk y Oolong seguían su curso, mientras de vez y en cuando charlaban animadamente y Oolong solo se limitaba a escuchar y asentir con la cabeza lo que dijeran… ¿Por qué no había escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad?... pero eso le pasaba por querer espiarlas e imaginárselas en paños menores mientras que tenía chance de huir.

Seguían conduciendo las motos hasta que llegaron a una playa, el ancho mar azul y el sol resplandeciente era simplemente una vista sin igual, las palmas y las plantas le daban un toque tropical, era una vista simplemente fascinante para quien la viera y por donde la vieran; todos se sentían fascinados, Milk estaba muy emocionada y solo se limitaba a sonreír y a contemplar la gran belleza que se encontraba frente a ella, Oolong solo contemplaba el ancho mar… pero Bulma solo cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la brisa chocara en su rostro, aspirando el olor a arena mojada, el aire fresco, era simplemente hermoso.

_Oolong… según donde está el señor que es bueno en las artes marciales se encuentra en una isla, ¿No es así?_ pregunto Bulma mientras Oolong solo asentía con la cabeza… ya era hora de ir, muy pronto estarían entrenando artes marciales…_ entonces… ¡No hay que perder más tiempo! Hay que irnos lo antes posible_ exclamo Bulma muy contenta mientras sacaba una capsula donde se encontraba una lancha y se dirigían a la isla. Pero no sabían que alguien los seguía muy de cerca.

**(…)**

_Planeta Freezer #79_

En un lugar lejano del universo oscuro, en un planeta especifico, se encontraban barios soldados intergalácticos, unos preparándose para purgar planetas, unos haciendo investigaciones o unos simplemente descansando en sus respectivos aposentos. Pero un cuarto se podía visualizar al gran Freezer sentado en su trono flotante, seguido de sus dos perros de lucha, contemplando por una ventana el planeta.

_ Gran Freezer… hemos encontrado un planeta con muchos recursos que nos servirían…_ llego un humanoide de color morado y con su armadura, mientras se arrodillaba al gran Freezer y le daba información sobre las resientes investigaciones de planetas.

_mmm… Pues, entonces tenemos que tenerlo, ¿hay seres vivos en ese planeta?_ pregunto y el humanoide asintió con la cabeza_ pues, hay que purgarlo… ¿Quiénes están disponibles?_ pregunto Freezer intrigado.

_ Pues, señor, todos tienen misiones y los que llegaron se encuentran en tanques de recuperación… pero los únicos disponibles en este mismo instante, es el escuadrón sayayin…_ contesto el humanoide un poco preocupado, ya que sabía que tan sanguinarios y destructores son los sayayines, y si los enviaban a ese planeta, seguro y harían un gran desastre.

_entonces que no se diga más, envíen al escuadrón sayayin… pero ¿Cuánto tiempo durara la misión?..._pregunto Freezer dedicándole una mirada fría y penetrante.

_pu…pues, para llegar asía el planeta, es un año, señor_ respondió un tanto nervioso el humanoide, el sabia de que era capaz ese sanguinario emperador del universo, si hacia algo mal, seguro y el pagaría el precio.

_un año… pues, ni hablar… no me podre divertir con los monitos todo ese tiempo, pero es mejor que esos hagan algo útil para mi… quiero que los manden enseguida…_ ordeno Freezer, provocando que el humanoide acatara esa orden enseguida con mucho nerviosismo, mientras rápido iría y les avisaría al escuadrón sayayin.

**(…)**

_En la tierra…_

_ ¡Mira Milk! Es esa isla…_ gritaba muy alegre Bulma mientras seguía conduciendo la lancha, al parecer desde esa distancia la isla era muy pequeña y se podía visualizar una casa no muy grande pero a simple vista cómoda.

_ ¡es verdad!… Bulma, muy pronto tendremos a un maestro…_ decía Milk igual que Bulma de contenta, aunque mucha más que ella ya que fue la que propuso que encontraran a un maestro. Oolong solo se limitaba a refunfuñar ya que no quería estar más con ellas… bueno, solo de esa manera.

En cuanto pudieron acercarse mejor, desembarcaron y se dirigieron más cercas de la casa, los tres solo la miraban con mucha admiración, era una casa sencillamente linda y cómoda. Pero mientras seguían observando agacharon la mirada y se encontraron con una tortuga…

_hola… este, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ pregunto la tortuga, era muy grande y vieja, pero a como sonaba y comportaba era amable.

_bueno, hemos venido hablar con el maestro Roshi ya que le queríamos pedir que nos enseñara artes marciales y…_

_ ¡por supuesto que sí!… ¿Cómo no entrenar a estas grandes bellezas?_ apareció de repente un anciano con un caparazón de tortuga y lentes, mientras hacía señas con sus manos de que quería tocar algo y le salía sangre por la nariz.

Bulma y Milk se quedaron atónitas ante esas palabras… ¿Cómo es que tan rápido las acepto?... a simple vista se podía saber que ese anciano era un decrepito y un pervertido sin remedio, pero… ¿Acaso este anciano era él quien sabia tanto de artes marciales?... eso lo tendrían que averiguar.

_hay maestro… usted no va ha cambiar…_ dijo la tortuga en tono de decepción.

_ ¡No lo puedo creer! El es el gran Muten Roshi…_ grito de repente el muchacho llamado Yamcha, ya que los había seguido todo el transcurso del tiempo.

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, Bulma y Milk ya habían conocido al gran muten Roshi, y sin saberlo… también al ladrón del desierto...

Continuará…

* * *

Hola, hola jeje aquí les traigo el cap. tres de este fic… y en realidad, de verdad siento mucho mi tardanza, prometo que tratare actualizar cada semana ok. ¿Y qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero y sea de su agrado, y si ven una falta ortográfica no duden en decirlo, o cualquier cosa que detecten y bueno he hecho un nuevo fic, (que en realidad es una adaptación ok) es de Vegeta x Bulma y Goku x Milk... resumen:Una guerra que ha durado siglos, una guerra en la que lobos y vampiros luchan para sobrevivir… ¿Pero qué pasaría si estas dos castas se unen? Desatando aun más la guerra, un amor prohibido, dos individuos que al fin y al cabo, terminaran juntos… (adaptación) Vegeta X Bulma Goku X Chichi y pues la historia se llama "Amor prohibido" espero y también lo lean jiji ok nos leemos pronto…


	4. Caos

**N.A:** ¿valen las disculpas? xD creo que fueron como cuatro meses sin actualizar, pero de verdad me disculpo..., es corto el capítulo, lo sé, espero no se molesten y no me abandonen.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 "Caos" **

**By: danielita1999**

Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, gotas escurrían desde su frente hasta llegar a perderse en la ropa. Su cabello azulado se encontraba agarrado en una coleta para que no llegase ha estorbarle. Su cuerpo se encontraba cansado, había entrenado lo suficiente. No se había vuelto tan fuerte como ella creía, había estado entrenando con el maestro Roshi casi todo un año, también con ayuda de su amiga Milk. Aunque, para haber entrenado ese lapso de tiempo, tenía que haberse hecho más fuerte, pues, la ciencia la distraía, le llamaba más la atención que entrenar con sus amigos.

Su mirada contemplaba el mar, cómo las olas chocaban y arrastraban ha Yamcha y ha Milk. Una risita salió de sus labios. A veces le gustaba estar con ellos y divertirse, pero, se había atrasado mucho en sus entrenamientos que no tenía demasiado tiempo para distraerse, aunque eso significara que quería quitarse el calor que llegaba de lleno.

Siempre le agradecía a Kamisama por haber dejado que el maestro Roshi quisiera entrenarlas, aunque también ese día que habían pisado por primera vez la isla, había conocido a dos personas. Yamcha era un joven muy guapo, cuando lo conoció, este le tenía miedo. Tanto a ella y a Milk. Pero, al final, el también quería ser entrenado por el hombre de lentes, y Yamcha había tardado casi seis meses para tenerles confianza, pero, al fin pudo convivir con ellas plenamente, aunque, eso no quería decir que no seguía poseyendo ese temor hacia las mujeres.

—Bulma… ¿por qué no vas y te diviertes con ellos?—. Había aparecido Puar detrás de ella, ese animalito se había hecho muy amigo de Bulma. La peliazul volvió su vista hacia donde estaba sus amigos divirtiéndose. Yamcha estaba sólo en bóxers y Milk tenía un biquini que casi le cubría por completo, pues, ella tenía demasiado pudor mientras se tratase de un chico ha lado de ella, pero Bulma era todo lo contrario, ella acostumbraba a vestirse provocativa.

—Creo que tienes razón… una señorita de vez en cuando tiene que relajarse y divertirse—. Contestó Bulma mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa a Puar, que este no tardo en regresar.

Estuvieron divirtiéndose toda la tarde en el agua, los tres eran muy unidos, pues, tener tanto tiempo para convivir era para aprovecharse y entablar conversaciones amenas entre ellos tres. Mientras se habían divertido, Bulma y Milk se percataron de que el maestro Roshi estaba espiándolas y viéndolas en zonas no muy apropiadas, pero, las mujeres terminaban dándole una paliza por tal atrevimiento.

Las horas pasaron y terminaron todos rendidos. Descansaron y se sentaron todos en la sala, charlaron un rato y las risas no paraban entre ellos, incluyendo al maestro Roshi, todo era tan perfecto, tal tranquilo.

Por ya pasar el tiempo, el cielo comenzó a tornarse negro, las estrellas no se veían, pues, una lluvia estaba por desatar en el lugar, sólo esperaban que esa no sea torrencial. Los cuerpos ya rendidos, se dirigieron a descansar y retomar energías. Cada quién tenía el sitio indicado para dormir en la acogedora casa, Bulma y Milk tenían un cuarto especifico para ellas, pues, no querían ser espiadas por ningún hombre del lugar.

Ambas féminas se tumbaron en sus camas, que estaban tendidas tan pulcramente; las sabanas de seda rosaban esas pieles tan tersas. Estaban tan cansadas que ni siquiera se quitaron sus ropas, el diseño de sus conjuntos eran prácticamente los mismos ahora, pues, por algo entrenaban con el maestro Roshi y portar su traje.

—…Bulma…—. Llamó Milk a la joven de azulada cabellera.

— ¿Sí?

—Extraño ha papá… tenemos tanto sin verlo; no sé si podría resistir más, seguro todo este tiempo no está buscando…, lo siento Bulma, en realidad no sé qué pensaba al salir de casa, no soy así de irresponsable sobre mis actos, yo…, creo que es hora de volver…

— ¿Qué? —. Absolutamente cada palabra que fue emitida por la cavidad bucal de Milk, la sorprendida, tanto que sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera; Bulma se quedo tan impresionada que ni sus labios decían ninguna monosílaba ó cualquier palabra coherente. Era verdad, estuvieron todo un año fuera de casa, lejos de la persona que las amaba a amaba. Se sentía culpable ahora, no sabía ella cuánto Milk sufrió por no ver a su progenitor, a su única familia ahora, no podría saber ella que es lo que su amiga sentía—Bueno…Milk, yo… si tu

—Quiero regresar, Bulma…—. Contestó Milk con una melancolía reflejada en su mirada, tan fuerte que eso ocasionó una opresión de culpa en la peliazul.

—Está bien, no hay problema…, regresaremos si es lo que quieres.

—Sabía que entenderías—. Respondió con una sonrisa radiante la pelinegra.

[…]

Bulma estaba en un profundo sueño, uno tan relajador; su cuerpo se encontraba tan inerte que le pesaba incluso mover un sólo dedo, su respiración era tan acompasada; pero, un olor a quemado comenzó a penetras sus fosas nasales, ese asqueroso olor era repugnante.

Un ligero pero muy perceptible movimiento de su cama la despertó, cuando sus dos grandes orbes azules se abrieron, contempló lo que menos se imaginaba. No eran simples movimientos, estaba temblando y todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. Milk estaba en medio de la habitación, mientras que todo se movía y quebrajaba.

— ¡Bulma! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —. Gritaba a todo pulmón Milk.

— ¡No lo sé!

* * *

**Si hay faltas ortográficas, díganme, sin pena... tal vez actualice pronto, de preferencia sábados y domingos.**


End file.
